Hurt
by Believing in second chances
Summary: Flora Smith has had a horrible life.Ever since her mother died leaving her with her father. Flora has never wished for anything for her,but always for why is the very man she loves hurting her so much. FxH So so sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Meet Flora

Flora P.O.V:

Hello,my name is Flora Rosalinda Smith but feel free to call me Flora,I am 15 years old, sweet sixteen in a few months but I don't think I'll be celebrating see, I used to have quite a good life I had friends and a loving family but all that changed the day my mom died,I was only 10 at the time, leaving me with my father I really don't know what happened to him,the man who raised me, all I know is that one day he just turned from the loving man I knew to this cruel,viscous and violent monster.

I remember how my mother would always tell me be grateful for what you have,because things in life don't always turn out the way you want them to.I remember coming home from school to find my father,he had this evil glint in his eyes the same glint he's had since my mother I knew what was happening I fell to the floor in pain,'m not really surprised my relationship with my father has never been the best.

Yesterday I came home from school a little late biggest mistake ever! Looking at the man I once called I can remember is him shouting and screaming at me for no real reason, I remember the amount of pain that fled through my body as my own father beat the c**p out of me.

Looking at myself now, you could believe everything I say about him my once beautifully tanned skin covered in blue,purple and even some black bruises and blood red cuts covering the not bruised patches,my once caramel brown and honey blonde hair now red with blood,my blood.I don't know why he does this to me, I don't even know what I did to make him feel such hate and anger towards me.

**I know it's really short but I've never posted anything on here before. So that is all for now.I hoped you liked this chapter please tell you liked it .Please review telling me if I should continue with this. Next chapter will be Flora's first day at High School .She will bump into some old friends and some old enemies...**


	2. High School Mishaps

Flora P.O.V.

Well considering today is my first day of High School,the school is called Gardenia High (I think). I am so nervous yet excited because I get to see my old friends The Winx eeeeek! I can't wait.

I was halfway through putting on my foundation when he walks in,the man who calls himself my father. "Hi dad,what do you think?" I asked him (trying not to sound rude) spinning around to show him my consisted of a rosy pink summer dress covered with flowers, a pale yellow sweater over the top (to hide my arms, also the dress was a bit revealing),I had a thin,brown plaited belt and a pair of rosy pink flats. What I didn't realise was how much of a ,mistake I made doing that until *slap!* he slapped my face causing my nose and left eye to bleed,after that he said,well more like shouted *Oh it's like that is it now shut up! you worthless piece of trash! You are just like your mother a worthless SL*T!" And with that he left.

Walking in I saw them the Trix they practically ran middle no they're coming towards me,what do I do I started to hyperventilate. I chose to run,then I bumped into them."Help! That little sl*t just touched me!"screamed one of them."Oh my god Stormy I'm so sorry" I said through my hyperventilating *crack!* Icy slapped me while Darcy kicked my stomach causing me to cough up around me just stood there laughing at I heard "Ughh... It's you again" I knew who it was in an instant,It was Bloom."Help" I said weakly."Don't worry Flower Flo we got your back." That had to be Musa,she gave everyone began with the first letter of their name me Mine was Flower Flo,Stella's was Sunshine Stell,Tecna's was Technology Tec, Bloom's was Burning Bloom (she has this thing about fire) Layla's was La la Lay (don't ask) and we came up with one for Musa, Music girls sent The Trix running when everything turned black

All I remember was someone picking me up and taking me to the school nurse."Hey, what happened?" I asked Musa and Layla 'cause they were by my side."Weeeell,you kinda blacked out."Musa told me."Oh,how'd I end up here?"This time Layla answered "we brought you here of course." "Thanks you guys"and with that they asked me a question I wished they would never ask...

**Hey guys I know this one is a bit short next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow I promise.I had trouble finding out how to update three-We meet Helia and will Musa and Layla find out the truth?**


	3. The truth revealed? And meeting Helia

**Last time on hurt**

**"Hey, what happened?" I asked Musa and Layla 'cause they were by my side."Weeeell,you kinda blacked out."Musa told me."Oh,how'd I end up here?"This time Layla answered "we brought you here of course." "Thanks you guys"and with that they asked me a question I wished they would never ask...**

Flora P.O.V.

As soon as the girls asked me that I knew that they knew about my I ran out of there.I heard them shout my name but I didn't turn my way out I bumped into had the nicest long black hair and the cutest navy blue eyes."Hey!You alright?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder.I flinched at the strength of his hand on my pretty much black shoulder."Oh yeah I'm fine"I replied.

Helia P.O.V.

I was on my to one of my classes when this girl came running at bumped into me and I saw the cutest girl had long caramel brown hair with blond bangs and the cutest emerald green eyes I had ever seen."Are you alright?"I asked her putting my hand on her shoulder,she flinched at the contact."Oh yeah I'm fine"She told me her voice was so soft and 's when I saw Musa running up to her.

Flora P.O.V.

Musa and Layla came running up to me when the mysterious man said "Hey Muse." I was puzzled little did I know that I looked puzzled to my head tilted slightly to the side."Oh hey Helia." Musa replied to him."Flora are you ok?" Layla asked me."Me oh yeah I'm fine" I told her."Ok then lets get out of here and continue our conversation" Layla told me,dragging me off."Do we have to?" I asked hopefully."Yep and I might even invite Riven." Musa told me."No,no,no please don't if he knows about my dad beating me he'll flip." I said frantically."So there is something going on.I knew it!" Shouted Layla,that's when I realised what I said "Please don't tell anyone"I begged."It's ok Flo,we won't if" Musa said when I cut her off "If what?" I said/screamed."If you tell us how long he has been doing this." Layla finished for her."Since my mom died"I told them."WHAT!" They said."Sin-" I began "yeah we heard you first 's just so hard to believe." Musa said."Really come with me." I told we went into the girls bathroom."Good thing I brought my foundation" I said as I wiped some of my make up off showing them what my dad did that morning."Wow...When did he do that?" Asked Layla "...This morning" I told them reluctantly

Helia P.O.V.

As Musa and Layla was dragging Flora (I think that was her name) I heard her soft voice saying No,no,no please don't if he knows about my dad beating me" I couldn't believe what I had would harm such a beautiful creature as her.I think it was Riven Musa was going to invite.I hope nothing is going on with those two,especially since Musa has a crush on him.

Luckily for my first class I have P.E. Funny thing though,I'm a pacifist yet my second favourite subject is P.E. Good thing though the guys were all in my class."Hey Helia!Over here."I heard Brandon shouting. "Coming" I said as I walked over to him and the guys,him,Sky,Nabu,Timmy and some reason all the girls were with them,Stella,Bloom,Layla,Tecna,Musa and ... Flora."Hey guys and Girls" I said looking at Flora,who just blushed and turned away to speak with Riven."Hi Helia" the girls replied."So...What's going on with Flora and Riven" I asked hoping they weren't dating."Oh well,they're dating" Stella replied."Oh" I said disappointingly "JK they're just friends." Stella told me.

Riven P.O.V.

"So,why did you bring me over here?" I asked knowing I'd get an took a deep breath "Ok Riven I need you to swear not to go after Dad when I tell you this" She said"Ok I promise." I told her putting my hand over my awhile Flora finally spoke "Dad abuses me." She murmured."Seriously"I whispered to her, she just nodded."No way" I said "please don't go after him" Flora spoke."It's ok I won't If" I said knowing I'd get what I want "If what?" Musa asked.I turned to her "If you'll go on a date with me" I told her,the girls and guys heard this and their jaws dropped "Ok" She said."Thanks Riv your the best big brother ever" Flora said hugging guys jaws dropped even further.

Flora P.O.V.

That's when I found out what I said "Oh" I murmured."I knew something was going on with you to!" Stella screamed."I thought you were dating" she continued suddenly the room was filled with "eeew" and "gross" when I spoke "Ok 2 things already likes Musa". Ooooh's then filled the room.

Musa P.O.V

"Ok since we're confessing Helia get your ass here now"I said "Coming jeez"He said "Helia is my brother too,and Brandon's Layla's,Sky is Stella's,Timmy is Bloom's and Nabu is Tecna's" I told them."How did you know?" Tecna asked me "Yeah" Bloom said."Just guessed"I answered."Yeah but how'd you know me and Tec were related?We look nothing alike." Questioned Nabu "Well you two were the only ones left so I just figured and you to are awfully close"I replied, they all looked at me like what?

*A few hours later*

Still Musa P.O.V.

"Right girls, I was thinking since we all sort of admitted that we are related to the guys-" I started "We should have a sleepover" Stella shrieked. "Well actually I was going to say Helia invited the guys around for a guys night tonight,so you wanna do some spying?" I asked them.

Flora P.O.V.

"I don't know guys, I mean my dad would flip if he finds out. " I told the girls hinting Muse and Layla. "Oh come on Flo he won't find out I promise."Layla promised. I noticed Stella had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Fine" I said knowing there was no way out of it."Yes!" Stella screamed. "You do know what this means right" She continued "No!" Musa shouted,she sounded scared but Musa isn't afraid of anything except "SHOPPING!" Stella shrieked and with that we were all dragged of to the shopping centers in Cardiff.** (I live on Wales so we don't have malls we have shopping centers in Cardiff (the capital city) so that's why I used shopping centers and Cardiff.,plus I love shopping centre.)**"Girls are you sure about this shouldn't I at least call my-" that's when Musa cut me off "No Flo you are coming with us and we are having a sleepover at my house, because I have a plan to get the girls together with the guys and as much as I hate to say this I really want to impress Riven" Musa said but she whispered from because."Ok first of all gross and second sure I'll help considering he's my big brother" I told her knowing that she needed my help.

**Right all of you who have been reading this story,I am so so so so sorry this chapter wasn't up when I said it would be but I've been having internet problems so I hope you can forgive me 'cause next chapter will be up soon and in that chapter will be the sleepover and we'll find out if Musa's plan works.**

**Bye guys and I saw this really nice saying so I'll be saying it quite a bit.**

**Everyone wants happiness, **

**But nobody wants pain, **

**But you can't have a rainbow without a little rain.**


	4. Authors Note

Dear readers,

I know that this isn't a chapter and I truly want to apologize for that,but this is some good news I just might get the next chapter of this story up by I just wanted to know if I should start a new story called Living a life of lies-It's where the girls are all related to the guys and they know about it but the guys have been hiding the fact that the girls are fairies and that one of them holds the ultimate power the living winx girl has that and can the girls figure it out before it's to late and what does Faragonda have to do with Flora?All these questions will be answered in Living A Life Of Lies-So do you guys think I should if you do please PM me I'll get chapter 4 up as soon as possible.

Bye!

Love You All,

Believing in second chances

xxxxx


	5. Chapter 4: SLUMBER PARTY OF DOOM!

Flora POV

I just don't know what to do tonight is Muse's slumber party but Helia and Riven will be there.I don't mind Riven so much he's seen me in my pajama's with bed head and so have the girls but Helia hasn't.I just don't know what to do anymore, I don't want to endanger anyone but I can't let Helia and the others might tell them anyway if he's drunk.

Later on that day still Flora POV

"FLORA!" I heard from downstairs, it must be my dad. So I ran downstairs still wearing my clothes from today "yes" I mumbled but he slapped me,causing blood to come from my right cheek "YES WHAT!" He shouted "Yes sir" I said frantically."Right now that's cleared up are you ready for tonight?" He asked me calmly,but I could see the rage in his eyes."Do I really have a choice?"I thought before saying "yes sir" I said, because I was frightened. I heard him say "good" before he walked off.'I wonder what he has planned for tonight' I thought hoping it wasn't as bad as the time I had a B+ on a test,but in my defense I was only he came back with a knife,shovel, ropes,a chair and a baseball bat. I was wrong this is going to be worse than that night.

Tying me to the chair my own dad started to strip me whilst hitting me with the baseball bat. He stripped me till I was only in my he picked up the shovel,it was metal so it was really sharp, and forced it into my ribs blood started to stain the wooden flooring.I somehow knew I would need to clean it up later before I went to the slumber then picked up the knife and started stabbing my stomach,slitting my wrists and penetrating my throat,hearing my blood curling screams just seemed to pleasure him. Judging by the pool of blood on the floor I knew he had finished which in a way is good, because as soon as he is finished he goes to a club hooks up with a teenager and doesn't return till the next night.

1 hour later still Flora POV

I have finished packing and cleaned up the blood stain on the floor, just in time to because Musa with Layla had come to pick me up."Hey Flo" Musa said "Hey girls" I replied weakly "Are you okay?" Layla asked me "No not really, but before you ask I don't want to talk about it can we just go,you'll find out tonight anyway." I told them but they still asked what happened so I told them what happened as we showed up at Musa's I had just finished which is lucky to since the others were already there.

Helia POV

I cant believe that Musa had all the girls over just great,just great. I mean how am I going to at Flora she is so beautiful and moves with such grace but the only thing wrong with her is the fact Riven's her big I made up my mind and ran over to them just like the other guys and saw Musa so I went over to her "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing the girls over tonight me and the guys are have guys night,you know chilling and drinking" I asked her "Yeah,yeah whatever I don't really care about you and the guys slumber party but just so you know I live in this house to so I can have a sleepover when ever I want oh yeah btw's I'm having one tonight so stay away!" She told me "Noted" I replied looking over to my left to see Flora speaking to Riven with her back on the rest of us, then she turned back around when Muse had ran up to her and practically dragged her inside little did I know on Musa's floor Flora had her own room since she used to come over alot her mam died, it's the same with mine sort of except all the boys have their own rooms but Riven uses his to store alcohol and he sleeps in my room like the rest of us will be tonight but we'll be spending most of it in Riven's getting alcohol I wonder if any of the girls are like that.

Flora POV

Knowing what Riven had in planned for tonight I decided to go see him before they started "Hey Muse,Lay can you guys come with me to my brothers room before the guys start raiding it?" I asked Musa and Layla,they glanced at each other when they finally clicked on "Sure,let's just change first" Musa said knowing what Stella chose for me.(BTW'S I WILL BE POSTING THE OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE BEFORE THIS IS UPLOADED) Then once we were ready we left to see my brother so that I could show him what our Dad had done to me."Hey bro can we come in it's really important?"I said eyeing him so he knew what I was on about "Yeah sure,boys just take something and I'll be in there soon." Riven said nudging them to get out."Right just to make myself clear this is about dad right?" He asked, I took a breath before whispering "yes"." Ok go ahead tell me" Riven replied. "Today when I got home from school he wasn't there but about an hour later he came back and started abusing me again." I said tears threatening to come from my eyes but I continued."He...He tied me to a chair,stripped me and hit me with a baseball bat...And then he got a metal shovel and rammed it into my ribs." I said undoing my robe showing him the cuts."Oh my god!" Riven,Musa and Layla screamed at the same time, causing Nabu and Helia knock on the door "It ok Flora just fell!" Riven screamed at them."Ok... Now that over do you want to continue Flora?" Layla asked."Sure...So he picked up a sharp knife and stabbed my stomach,,slit my wrists and slightly cut my throat." I said in one breath I knew they'd ask to see so I showed them "HE WILL DIE!" Riven screamed causing all the boys to run in and see my wrists..."Flora what's going on?" Brandon asked "ummm... I fell o-on a p-piece of g-glass,yeah I fell on a piece of glass" I said "um... Ok" Sky said."Whos going to die?" Nabu asked "some guy from a film." Layla stated as if it was totally obvious."Oh..Ok"Helia said,"well we really need to get going before Stella starts my sleepover without me."Musa Said."Ok bye"The boys chorused."Bye boys enjoy your slumber party"Layla said on the way out,me Musa and Layla cracked up laughing before joining the "SLUMBER PARTY OF DOOM!" As Muse calls it.

Helia POV

"So.." I said "So what Knightly?" Riven asked bitterly."So do you guys want to get guys night started or what?" I asked."Hell Yeah" Nabu answered,holding some whiskey."Ok then"Sky said."Whatever" Riven replied."I'm down"Brandon said."Definitely"Timmy said "Ok then lets crack open a bottle,take some shots and have a round of never have I ever" I said.

Stella POV

"Finally! I thought you three were not going to show!"I screamed "Yeah well we're here now" Musa replied."Yes!" I shrieked "Time for TRUTH OR DARE!" I finished "Ok who is first?" Tecna asked,it was silent for a bit before Bloom finally said "I'll go first.""Ok Bloom truth or dare?" Tecna asked "umm truth" Bloom said "OK let me think...Ooh I know do you have a crush on a certain blonde related to the blonde of this group?" Tecna asked."Are you talking about Sky?!" I asked her."Duh" Tecna answered."Ok then so Bloomy do you?" I asked her "Yes" she said "Eeeek! I just realised of you and Sky end up dating we'll be..." I started and then Bloom caught on and we screamed at the same time "SISTERS!" The girls started cracking up,I think Tecna was crying."Right my turn umm...Stella truth or dare?" Bloom asked trying to be serious "Truth" I answered attempting to be serious to "Ok do you have a crush on the one and only Brandon?" She asked me "Eww that's my brother" Layla whined "YES!" I screamed "oooh" They all said. "Yeah,yeah what and eves any way it's my turn now so lets see Layla dawling truth or dare?" I said/asked."Well considering all you girls are to chicken I pick... DARE" She answered "Yes" I thought then said "I dare you to go downstairs and knock on the boys door ask for the boy you have a crush on then kiss him...On the lips" I told her "fine" Layla started going downstairs so we followed.

Nabu POV-With the guys

So we were playing Never have I ever when it was Riven's turn "Never have I ever had a crush on one of my friends sisters." We all took a shot."Wait who has a crush on who?" I asked "Stella" Brandon said,"Bloom" Sky replied "100% Tecna" Timmy answered "Musa" Riven said cockily "Layla" I said as if it were all turned to look at Helia "What?" He asked us "Who do you have a crush on?" Brandon asked when there was a knock on the door "I'll get it" Helia said jumping up."Hey Nabu,it's for you" Helia called " be there now" I said getting up."Oh hey Layla" I said she didn't say anything she just pulled me closer to her and kissed me, her lips were soft and tasted like coconut."I really like you be my girlfriend" I asked her then immediately regretted it considering the girls and the guys were watching/listening."Yes" Layla said happily "Yes!?" I screamed."Yes! You doof!"She screamed laughing I then pulled her into another kiss.

Flora POV

After Layla kissed Nabu,I noticed all the girls go up to the guys and have a make-out session with them it lasted like 10 minutes before I said to the girls "Hello! Girls I think it's time we head back" "Oh yeah sure" Bloom answered "Bye Schnookums!" Stella called waving."Shnookums?" I mouthed to Musa who started giggling."Right dawlings I reckon we should continue our little game." Stella said to us all "Ok it was my turn so...Hmmm...Ah ha Flora truth or dare?" Layla asked me I noticed Musa,Stella and Bloom mouthing "dare! Dare! Dare!" "I know I'm going to regret this...Dare" I said quietly when "Ok I dare you by high honour o the SLUMBER PARTY OF DOOM!...To go outside and scream the name of the person you have a crush on" Layla told me."F-fi-fine" I sighed nervously, getting up and going outside

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON" I screamed when I saw my dad with a gun pointed at me "BOOM!" Was all I heard before everything went black...

**Hi Guys I hope you liked this chapter! If you did please please please review! Also Tomorrow I'm Hoping to be posting Living A Life Of Lies! I hope you like that story and are as nice as you are with this one! Will Flora survive? What will happen to her father? Will the truth about her dad be revealed? And Who does she have a crush on? Find out next time on Hurt**

**Bye Beloved Readers,**

**Believing in second chances**

**xxxx**


End file.
